villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Hero And Villain War Ever
The worst Hero and Villains tournament is DweebChuck's (formerly known as HcFortan) 3rd upcoming DVND spin-off since he cancelled His Worst Villain Tournament Ever. Round 1: The Gathering Begins. Prologue: Athena arrives to meet Malmoth, who invited her to Hell. Malmoth tells her Universe has disobeyed him and now they shall be punished with slow descent into chaos. Athena tells him that he has no reason to pull the Apocalypse when he isn't meant to worshipped. Malmoth replies that he doesn't want Apocalypse but final confortation between good and evil and everything in between, Ragnarok. Athena states that humanity is not ready for a war yet, leading to Malmoth saying that Ragnarok will happen on another worlds and even around the time as well. Athena believes it's time to start the Gathering. Meanwhile in South Africa, a defenseless village is being invaded by a villainous army S.A.V.A.G.E, led by the vicious General Warhawk, he's upset about Sergeant Havoc being always late with the invasion schedules. Then it turns out freak cop Savage Dragon (not associated with the group) had been spying on their attack all along and Warhawk's henchmen chase him, failing when Dragon manages to escape to the sewers. Meanwhile in Chicago, the lead officer reveals that the invasion might have been done by the command of new criminal organization GEZZAN, whose existence had been unsure for several months. No information has been found out about GEZZAN other than S.A.V.A.G.E is on their paylist. Reporter asks how could they possibly be tracked down, in which officer replies they're trying to seek more of GEZZAN's attacks and find clues, but right now it's all fog of war. Savage Dragon and Alex vs. Sergeant Havoc and his henchmen. Dragon is not alone as he had his partner Alex with him. Turns out S.A.V.A.G.E has been looking for them all day but they manage to defeat them with multiple subtle traps. Dragon then faces Havoc himself, but he gets quickly taken out by a another trap. Alex jokes that now he can freely sue Havoc for taking his name. Dragon doesn't find it funny. Dr. K vs Mighty Max Dr. K finds out about young boy called Max, who owns an artifact of Lemurian civilization that he has been seeking for years, K thinks that anything made in Lemuria could hold rare variation of Solex in surface, a psychic substance used to make robots. K attacks Max on supermarket with his own robot Kilobot. Max flees with his bike and gets chased by mad scientist. Max gets distracted and accidentally runs into a wall, but his cap creates some sort of portal that makes him fly through it. K is frustated about the loss. Donkey Kong vs The Hog King K. Rool is planning to stole the Crystal Coconut again and orders his right-hand command General Klump to use his newest weapon, a wild brutal hog to destroy Donkey Kong. But DK along with his buddy Diddy commit a sudden aerial attack on the hog, leading it to attack other kremlings. With DK and Diddy distracted, K. Rool manages to snatch the coconut. Interlogue: Rayman wakes in area that doesn't resemble Glade of Dreams, when robot tells him he has been captured. Meanwhile in the Shadow Sector and DreadZone HQ, Gleeman Vox is informed that their target Rayman has been captured and is being taken to the Shadow Sector. In a place unknown from time, a sort of young man called Anthony Cole has been washed up in the shore. Since he has nothing else to do he goes to explore the area. A Moomintroll is helping an ant to get the out of the pit of ant lion, but ant lion tries to eat Moomin itself when a thrown rock crushes the threat. Turns out Cole is the one who threw the rock, and as a reward Moomin shows him the place. In the Realm Between, Hemera arrives to alert Raiden about Malmoth being onto something and that he has to detect the oncoming dangers of Earthrealm. Raiden says he's on the duty. Mortal Kombanants vs. Lord Raptor In Egypt, a Darkstalker known as Lord Raptor has managed to find an artifact whose origins may lead to Netherrealm. Sonya, Stryker, Jaxx, Liu Kang and Kitana are put on a mission to defeat Raptor. Raptor is a sticky and persistant foe, giving Mortal Kombanants a bit of challenge. Finally, interfering Colonel William Guile manages to take out Raptor. Sonya recognizes him and Guile explains that he's here to ask help of Kombanants against his worst enemy M. Bison. Stryker doesn't completely trust him and believes he should be taken to Nightwolf before making any alliances. Guybrush Threepwood vs. Captain Slag Scourge of Solaris Romulus Slag has landed to Caribia with his space fleet, when Mighty Pirate Guybrush arrives to challenge him, thinking that he has kidnapped Elaine and is just LeChuck in another one of his disguises. Guybrush has the sword and grog but Slag knocks them out of his hands to the water. Guybrush manages to sneak into the ship, but Slag quickly knocks him out. Super Mario Brothers vs. Coconuts Someone is dumping garbage to Princess Peach's castleyard. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad jump into the pipe and turns out it's leaked by a chili dog stand, Mario avenges the standkeeper, who turns out to be Coconuts, he explodes from joy because he has managed to get famous Mario Brothers into his hands. He activates the Stand's robotic true form, Mario and his pals happen to find noteblocks nearby and turn everyone into raccoons, escaping from Coconuts. After Coconuts gets brutal Mario uses a magical wand he stole from King Koopa to beat him. Turns out it was Robotnik's plan to capture the Mario Brothers all along. Intelogue 2: In Geofront, young Shinji Ikari, son of NERV Chairman Gendo, is being taken to pilot Evangelion Unit 01 because he is the "third child". Shinji isn't too motivated about the job, especially when Evangelion isn't pretty by any standards and he's just a regular loser. His caretaker Misato is trying to motivate him but for nothing. Gendo himself steps into the scene and demands his son to pilot the EVA, Shinji still doesn't want, because he hates his father and everything he stands for and himself. Turns out Tokyo-3 is being invaded by "Martian Human" military organization known as BAHRAM and their allies, who are aliens from another galaxies. Leaders of the attack are Orbital Frame known as Tempest and horrid space conqueror General Skun-ka'pe. Gendo isn't impressed by any of Shinji's whining, but still demands the First Child to pilot, Turns out it's young and injured girl, Rei, who had been injured during the first attack of BAHRAM, Upon the sighting of the bandaged pilot, Shinji decides to do the strangest and pilot the EVA. Shinji Ikari with Unit 01 vs. Tempest and General Skun'ka-pe. After his Entry Plug has been filled with LCL, Shinji prepares to be launched to surface of Tokyo-3 and face the enemy. Tempest has wrecked most of the city when Skun'ka-pe notices Evangelion Unit 01. Shinji manages to take the first step, but during the second step he trips. Shinji awakes to notice Tempest targeting him, sending him into panic. Skun'ka-pe joins into beating with his flagship and sends Unit across the city. Then, Unit awakes, but with no signals of Shinji. It attacks Tempest, only to be blocked by stolen AT Field. After Unit 01 starts ripping up the AT Field, there is belief something else is controlling the unit... Epilogue: 100 feet underneath Water level, in submarine headquarters known as Tuathe De Danaan of secret anti-terrorist organization Mithril, Andrey Kalinin has ordered FBI to send him best single protectors of justice from America, Rambo and Robocop. Kalinin explains that their mission is to hunt down GEZZAN's members from possible factors, while avoiding the alien invasion. Rambo tells Kalinin that they need a third man for that. In the evil land of Metroid, Mother Brain, Ganon and King Koopa are awaiting for the arrival of King K. Rool from his coconut snatching mission. When he finally comes back, Koopa belittles him until it turns out K. Rool succeeded in capturing the coconut, by using the coconut they would be able to capture more strength and finally invade the Videoland. Meanwhile on the other side, N-Team is alerted by King Charles, who tells about the alliance between Videoland's worst enemies. To defeat them and protect their universe, they must find Super Mario Brothers, Donkey Kong, Link and Sonic in order to end the nightmare. Kevin Keene realizes that this is his chance to finally meet his biggest heroes, after Charles cuts out, Lana starts thinking about possible ways to get into the heroes' respective worlds. In the London of year 1957, scientist known as Jarvis Babbit is met by Julius Upton, who convinces Babbit to help him with his project of fusing animals together and creating superarmies. Babbit is immediately interested. Max falls from the other side of portal, only to find himself in 1890 Paris. In another time and another world, Gleeman Vox explains to Rayman where he has arrived. Rayman finds out he's there with two other heroes who have been captured from their worlds by the command of Vox, Twinsen and Vexx. Vox explains they're about to compete in DreadZone, a brutal celebrity gladiator show. Rayman has lost almost all faith when Vexx in his fury releases himself right after Vox disconnects. And Thousands of Years ago, Raiden appears to Arkantos in a dream, warning that he must protect Atlantis from it's upcoming fate and find Pillars of Time. contestons note: this is only going by the trailer, if it ever gets released this will be redone in oder of appearance WHVVTE will feature both old and new combatits incoulding * Mario and Luigi * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Link * Grim Fandango * Twinsen * Vexx * Arkantos * Anthony Cole * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong * Pyron * LeChuck * Malmoth * Vendra Prog * Shinji Ikari * Sousuke Sagara * Serdar * Captain N * Mighty Max * Nadia and Jean * Savage dragon * Rambo * Robo-cop * Hulk Hogan * Sam and max * Garfleid * Vince McMahon * Malmoth * Hakuoh Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever